loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rally Ranch
Rally Ranch is a location where players can assign their Loomians to rally new Loomians with similar qualities. The ranch is located on Route 6 and constitutes of a rural wooden house and an area for Loomian Care access. Rally Ranch The ranch consists of a large, single-floor farmhouse with a fenced-in pasture. The pasture is a mostly open field with a nearby windmill, large patches of dark grass in its deeper parts and hay bales sparsely scattered around the farmhouse. A person sits on steps leading into the pasture playing a banjo together with a male and a female Cafnote. In front of the ranch, Mr. Rally walks nearby a pair of Loomian Care stations. A couple of farmhands offer some information about the ranch and rallying. Nearby trainers discuss their relationship with the ranch. Inside, three farmhands discuss rallying and their time on the ranch. Four bookshelves contain additional info about rallying. Rallying Rallying is a process of acquiring new Loomians over time by using other Loomians already owned. Rallying is managed by talking to a man named Mr. Rally, who walks around the front of Rally Ranch. Rallying Basics Loomians can be rallied by designating a Loomian as the Rally Leader. Over time, Loomians of the base evolution stage of the Rally Leader's species at levels one through five will arrive until all available rally slots are full—three by default, nine with the Rally Charm. Once rallied, Loomians may be immediately kept and moved into Loomian Care, or released, and new Loomians will continue to be rallied as slots are freed. Because rallied Loomians are said to show up from the wild, some species are so rare that they are unfit to be the Rally Leader. Currently, these Loomians are Duskit, Ikazune, Icigool, the Christmas form of Ragoon, as well as the Halloween forms of Slugling and Shawchi. A second Loomian may be optionally designated as the Rally Assistant. If the Rally Assistant shares a type with the Rally Leader, the time it takes to rally will be reduced. There is no restriction on Loomians being designated as the Rally Assistant. Special items may also be optionally used that allow the rallied Loomian's Personality and Unique Points to be more similar to those of the Rally Leader and/or Rally Assistant. Abilities are randomly assigned with a 1/512 chance that the rallied Loomian will have its Secret Ability, increasing to a 1/128 chance if using the Ability Charm. Specific genders of Loomians are not required for rallying. Rally Times s and a rancher make music.]] A Loomian of the base evolution of the Rally Leader's species is rallied after a set amount of time has passed.Rally Ranch Update. Llama Train Studio. December 5th, 2019. Only time while logged-in counts, but this time may be spent in Adventure Mode, Battle Colosseum or Trade Resort. Since Loomians are rallied from across Roria, Loomians less common to the wild take more time to rally, falling into one of three categories: * Fast: Twilat, Twittle, Cathorn, Grubby, Antsee, Pyder, Cafnote ** Approximately 130–150 seconds (2:10–2:30) with type-matching Rally Assistant, 150–300 seconds (2:30–5:00) without. * Medium: Geklow, Babore, Kleptyke, Slugling, Kabunga, Gumpod, Rakrawla, Craytal, Skilava, Phancub, Gobbidemic ** Approximately 170–205 seconds (2:50–3:25) with type-matching Rally Assistant, 215–340 seconds (3:35–5:40) without. * Slow: Beginner Loomians, Shawchi, Whispup, Igneol ** Approximately 205–250 seconds (3:25–4:10) with type-matching Rally Assistant, 260–380 seconds (4:20–6:20) without. When a Loomian is rallied, Mr. Rally will show a symbol above his head with the number of Loomians currently rallied. NPCs with this indicator also exist at the Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort but will ask the player to return to Mr. Rally to claim the rallied Loomians. The Rally Charm makes rallying 25% faster. Rally Items There are three categories of items that can be used to affect the rallied Loomians. Players can choose up to one item at a time from each category. If the personality of one of the rallying Loomians is Indifferent, toys will allow the other Loomian to always pass down one of its personality traits. When using feed that draws values from two rallying Loomians, the rallied Loomian will not attempt to inherit the same UP stat from both the Rally Leader and Rally Assistant at the same time. For example, if a Loomian rallied with Stromberry is inheriting the Health UP of the Rally Leader, it will inherit a different UP from the Rally Assistant. Rally Moves Through rallying, it is possible to teach Loomians additional moves that they cannot learn through leveling up. Just like how each Loomian has a unique set of moves it learns by leveling, it has a unique set of moves it can be taught through rallying - shared with its evolution family. There are two ways to teach a Loomian one of its rally moves: # Rally a new Loomian, while either of the rallying Loomians knows the move. # Set a Loomian with an empty move slot as the assistant, while the leader knows the move. This takes approximately one minute. There are a few special cases: * If an Umbrat with Gloom Fangs and a Luxoar with Luminous Roar are rallied together, newly rallied Twilat will be taught Gloominous Roar. * If a newly rallied Loomian could learn more than four rally moves, it will choose between them at random. ** It is not possible to use the Move Reminder in the Battle Colosseum to relearn the moves that were not chosen. Below is a table of all rally moves that can be learned by each Loomian. Evolutions are omitted, but all evolved Loomians share the rally moves of their pre-evolutions. History References Category:Loomian Mechanics Category:Locations